SecuroServ
SecuroServ |image = SecuroServ.png |caption = |enemies = ''GTA Online'' Protagonist (Determinant) |affiliations =''GTA Online'' Protagonist (Determinant) Assistant Organizations |fronts = |members = |businesses = Private Security CEO/VIP support services |colors = Black & Red |cars = Buzzard Attack Chopper Schafter LWB (Armored) |game = O |locations = United States of America |weapons = Pistol Carbine Rifle |leader = Unknown |type = Private Security Organization }} SecuroServ is both a private security organization and a feature in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC. The feature has been expanded upon considerably in subsequent updates like GTA Online: Import/Export. The organization is featured as a minor enemy in the The Diamond Casino Heist update. Description The SecuroServ feature can be accessed via the Interaction menu, where the player can register as a VIP or CEO, and select to be looking for work. The protagonist will receive invites to be a bodyguard of an organization via the app on the player's phone. Becoming a VIP is free, but the player must have at least $50,000 in the bank to be allowed to register as a VIP. Also note that the $50,000 in the bank account will remain so, even after registering as a VIP. The player also has certain abilities as a VIP, including the ability to start exclusive VIP Work and even choose outfits for their bodyguards. Bodyguards share a certain ability with their VIP, which allows them to request certain vehicles to be delivered to their location either free of charge or for a moderate fee, depending on the vehicle. Several VIP Work missions show that SecuroServ transports vehicles for clients, and unofficially engages in illicit activities, such as contracts with clients to provide hitman services. The GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update added further abilities to the SecuroServ network, such as the introduction of Dynasty 8 Executive, adding SecuroServ-themed outfits for players to wear. and introduced warehouses. The Import/Export update expanded SecuroServ features to include sourcing/selling high-end cars for profit via the SecuroServ network. Additionally, expansions were added to existing VIP Work and new Special Vehicle Work missions were introduced. SecuroServ agents are seen for the first time at the end of the mission Escape Escort, revealing that SecuroServ is also a large organization that provides services in the private security sector. In the The Doomsday Heist update, the SecuroServ phone app is used as an essential tool for tracking/locating target vehicles during the mission Setup: Signal Intercepts. In the The Diamond Casino Heist update, SecuroServ becomes a minor antagonistic force because Lester Crest occasionally sends the protagonist to steal heist equipment, such as thermite bombs, from them in prep missions. When engaged in combat, SecuroServ agents will rely on pistols, carbine rifles, Buzzard Attack Choppers, and armored Schafter LWBs in their defense and pursuit of the protagonist. Their appearance suggests that SecuroServ is likely a competitor to both Merryweather Security and Gruppe Sechs. CEO/VIP Vehicles Vehicles used in organizations include: *Turreted Limo *Baller LE LWB (Armored) *XLS *BeeJay XL *Buzzard Attack Chopper *Cognoscenti (Armored) *Brickade *Rumpo Custom *Dinghy *Volatus *Schafter LWB (Armored) *Washington *Stretch *Patriot *Super Diamond *SuperVolito *Sanchez *Duneloader *Bodhi *Havok Special Cargo The player is able to purchase Special Cargo from SecuroServ. Once the player has become a CEO and owns an Office, they can purchase Special Cargo by logging on to the Office's SecuroServ computer terminal and selecting "Special Cargo". From here, they can view all warehouses, and purchase one if necessary. Once a warehouse has been purchased, they can select from 1, 2, or 3 crates to purchase. Vehicle Cargo As part of the Import/Export update, SecuroServ updated the contents of their webpage on the office terminal to include Vehicle Cargo. The player can purchase a special Vehicle Warehouse from this option, and once done, the player is able to source Vehicle Cargo, where SecuroServ will source a top-range, mid-range or standard-range vehicle for the player to steal and deliver to their Vehicle Warehouse. They are also able to renovate their existing vehicle warehouse from the office terminal. Special Vehicle Work Also added as part of the Import/Export update were Special Vehicle Work missions. These are special contact missions that are unlocked when progress is made in collecting vehicle cargo. They are said to be given to the most successful of organisations and use Special Vehicles added in the update to complete heist-style operations. Warehouses Management Once the player has bought an office, an executive terminal will allow them to buy warehouses and trade Special Cargo and Vehicle Cargo, as well as launch Special Vehicle Work missions. Personnel SecuroServ agents are occasionally featured as enemies during the prep missions introduced in the The Diamond Casino Heist update. One type of agent wears a formal business suit and the other is a security guard wearing a black SecuroServ uniform. Gallery SecuroServMessage-GTAO.png|Text message from SecuroServ after becoming a VIP. (Phone number: 2735550199) SecuroServ-GTAO-EscapeEscort.jpeg|SecuroServ Security during Escape Escort mission. Trivia *Lester Crest might not be very fond of SecuroServ. This is evidenced by his willingness to have the protagonist rob from them and he shows no signs of regret/remorse in doing so. See Also *Ad-Hawk and Ad-Hawk Autos - Leading websites which allow players to sell gained Special Cargo and Vehicle Cargo respectively. *Organizations *Merryweather Security *Gruppe Sechs Navigation }} de:SecuroServ hu:SecuroServ Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Apps